HQ 2 setara 1
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: Update chap 2... Ada tambahan genre di dalem.
1. the begining

**Hai para reader semuanya (dadah-dadah, ditendang Hyu).**

**Ah, Qynt seneng banget deh bisa ketemu para pengunjung FFn sekalian (Hyu: para= sekalian, tau arti bahasa Indonesia nggak sih lo. Gynt: he,he, maap salah dikit).**

**Kita bikin fic lagi, iya-iya para reader ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic multy chap kita yang lain. Tunggu penjelasan kita dong. Pertama kita emang lagi sibuk banget nget nget nget ma tugas-tugas yang nggak tau selesainya kapan. Kedua jadwal kita berdua nggak selalu sinkron siapa yang lagi nganggur siapa yang lagi sibuk jadi, nglanjutin fic kan butuh pemikiran dari kita berdua, susah kan. Ketiga tu anak satu lagi punya hobi baru, klo dah megang charcoalnya udah nggak bisa diganggu gugat deh, ya udah akhirnya klo ada waktu luang Qynt malah tidur deh. Tapi tenang kok, tu anak satu kan cepet banget bosen, jadi paling ada update chap baru.**

**Dari pada bakom makin panjang N Qynt makin kesakitan karena dihajar Hyu, let start then.**

**Rated : T (buat sekarang nggak tau entar).**

**Genre : suspense, family, thriller.**

**Disclaimer : normal N usual standart disclaimer apply (liat bio kita).**

**Summary : ****"Maafin gw.",** **tapi dia nggak bisa tinggal lama, rasanya monster yang ngejar dia kerasa makin deket klo dia diam ditempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Dia nggak mau balik ke tempat itu lagi, udah cukup dia yang jadi bahan eksperimen jangan sampai hal tadi terulang sama bayi yang dia bawa ini.**

**WARNING: siapa yang dah pernah baca fic kita dah tahu kita nggak pakai EYD, OOC, AU (in modern world), BL, sedikit angst atau apalah namanya itu.**

**2 SETARA 1**

Seorang cowok berusia tujuh belas tahun lagi duduk di kursi pinggir taman. Wajahnya kliatan pucat N tubuhnya menggigil. Dia lagi pake kaos putih lengan pendek tipis padahal suhu disini dingin. Dia lagi meluk sesuatu yang dibungkus sama kain, yang kayanya sih jaketnya tapi kenapa juga nggak dipake. Kayanya itu benda berharga banget sampai-sampai dia ngegunain tubuhnya buat bikin benda yang ada di dalam jaketnya tadi tetep hangat.

"Maafin gw." Ucapnya sama benda yang dia peluk tadi.

Perlahan benda yang ada di depan dadanya bergerak, makin lama makin klihatan jelas gerakannya. Habis itu didalem bungkusan jaket tadi keluar tangan kecil putih, ternyata benda yang selama ini dipeluk sama cowok tadi nggak lain N nggak bukan merupakan bayi imut yang umurnyapun nggak lebih dari dua bulan. Tangan bayi tadi mulai bergerak-gerak terus kliahatannya mau cari jalan keluar tu, nggak nyaman sama tempat tidurnya yang terlalu ngepas badan.

Makin malem cuaca bukannya makin tenang malah makin kacau, padahal tadi sore baru aja selesai hujan. Angin yang tadi sepoi-sepoi berubah jadi kenceng banget, cowok tadi makin ngrapetin pelukannya buat bikin tubuh bayi tadi tetep hangat, nggak kepengen makluk yang masih lemah ini kenapa-kenapa. Bayi ini cuman pake selimut bayi yang nggak gitu tebal N luarannya jaketnya dia, jadi satu-satunya sumber panas yang lumayan bisa bisa diandelin ya suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi tiap angin bertiup kenceng bayi tadi gerakin tubuhnya nggak nyaman, kayanya masih belum bisa bikin hangat.

N tubuh cowo tadi makin menggigil, kulitnya makin pucat, bibir N bagian kelopak matanya makin membiru. Baju yang dia pake bener-bener nggak bisa nahan suhu dingin dari luar, belum lagi baju N celana bagian belakang yang tadi sore terciprat air gara-gara mobil lewat, makin bikin tubuhnya menggigil. Klo kondisi tubuhnya lagi fit sih kaya gini dia masih bisa enjoy-enjoy aja, masalahnya keadaan tubuhnya lagi nggak baik, beberapa hari kurang makan ditambah dah dua hari ini dia nggak tidur belum lagi hari-hari sebelumnya yang tidur aja kurang dari empat jam, bener-bener deh.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ada aja yang sayang sama bayi ini. Selalu ada orang yang baik hati buat nolong ini bayi selama kaburnya mereka. Ada ibu-ibu yang ngasih asinya, padahal bayi yang ngantri banyak. Ada juga pas dia tersesat N ujung-ujungnya masuk peternakan orang, eh itu keluarga malah ngasih susu sapinya buat dia N bayi ini. Beberapa hari kemudian pas dia dah masuk perumahan ada yang ngasih pakaian bayi. Bahkan satu minggu yang lalu pas dia dah nggak sanggup jalan N hampir jatuh ke jurang di tengah hutan, ada dokter yang nolongin dia terus diajak nginep di penginapan tempat dokter tadi liburan, N nggak cuman itu dia juga diantar mpe perbatasan mana dikasih duit pula buat biaya hidup selama beberapa hari.

Dia emang dah pergi jauh, dah ratusan kilo dia jalan selama hampir tiga minggu, meski klo pas hari terang jalannya serasa sulit banget tapi gitu dah gelap kayanya proses kaburnya ini enak banget, pasti aja ada yang ngasih dia tumpangan. Dia bisa aja sih netap di tempat asing ini selama beberapa hari, banyak kok orang yang nolong dia minta dia tinggal selama beberapa hari, tapi dia nggak bisa tinggal lama rasanya monster yang ngejar dia kerasa makin deket klo dia diam ditempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Dia nggak mau balik ke tempat itu lagi, udah cukup dia yang jadi bahan eksperimen jangan sampai hal tadi terulang sama bayi yang dia bawa ini.

"Gw harus ketempat hangat, gw nggak mau lo kenapa-kenapa."

Cowok tadi mulai berusaha buat berdiri, agak susah sih soalnya badannya kerasa lemes banget belum lagi kepalanya yang rasanya aneh tapi akirnya bisa juga. Dia lalu pake jaket orange yang tadi buat selimut bayi tadi terus pake tas backpack, ngunci tali tas ke pinggang selain backpacknya nggak gerak klo dia lagi lari juga punya fungsi lain, dia buka resleting jaket tadi setengah terus masukin bayi tadi kedalam jaket yup jaketnya bisa dijadiin gendongan bayi terus tali tas tadi juga bisa jaga bayi nggak melorot N jatuh kebawah. Panas tubuhnya juga bisa bantu buat bikin bayi ini nggak kedinginan. Multi guna kan.

Dikira masalah dah selesai sampai situ ternyata masih ada lagi yang datang. Sekarang hujan mulai turun, nggak deres sih cuman gerimis aja tapi kan jadi masalah gede klo air masuk ke tubuhnya dia. Iyalah klo air masuk tubuhnya dia berarti bayi yang sekarang ada di dekapannya juga bakal kena imbas, suhu bakal langsung. Belum lagi angin yang terus nggak berenti buat gerak bikin masalah makin runyam.

Cowok tadi udah mulai jalan keluar taman, nyari tempat kering makasih banget klo tempat itu bisa angetin badannya sekaligus badan bayi ini. Mulai dia jalan di pinggir jalan raya. Semua kendaraan lalu lalang nggak ada yang merhatiin cowok lagi jalan sempoyongan. Jalannya bungkuk tangannya di taruh di depan, dadanya rada ditekuk ngasih ruang udara supaya bayi yang ada di dalam jaketnya nggak kehabisan nafas karena penuh sama karbon dioksida.

Lumayan jauh dia jalan tapi nemuin tempat keringpun nggak, pohon disini memiliki bentuk yang nggak berkanopi kalaupun ada yang berjenis seperti itu tempat dibawahnya nggak bisa buat dia N bayi ini berteduh. Dan anehnya tempat ini jauh dari keraimaian jadi nggak ada pertokoan ataupun bangunan yang lain. Untungnya nggak lama cowok itu liat banyak banget lampu jalan, jadi paling nggak ada bangunan kokoh disekitar itu N ternyata bener banyak berjejer toko-toko N rumah penduduk disitu. Cowok tadi mulai nyepetin langkahnya, tapi nggak tau apa karena dia yang kurang waspada hingga cowok tadi kena cipratan air dari kendaraan yang lewat. Karena genangan airnya cukup dalam alhasil tubuhnya nggak ada yang kering.

"Sshhh, sshhh, sshhh…" Tangannya nyoba buat nepuk bayi itu pelan-pelan.

"Tidur lagi ya, sshhh…" Tapi usahanya nggak berhasil, kehilangan suhu yang lumayan hangat N tiba-tiba tempat tidurnya basah ngebuat bayi itu mau nggak mau jadi terbangun.

Ngedenger suara tangisan bayi ngebikin cowok itu jadi panik. Di otaknya satu-satunya jalan adalah nyari sesuatu yang hangat yang pasti ada di salah satu toko di seberang jalan nggak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Akhirnya cowok itu gunain sisa tenaganya buat lari keseberang jalan. Kelelahan, kurang makan N sedikit hypotermia ngebuat dia nggak sadar sama keadaan di sekeliling dia, nggak sadar juga sama bunyi klakson mobil yang terus-terusan bunyi, hingga akirnya tubuhnya terpental N ngebuat cowok itu nggak sadar diri.

Seorang pengendara mobil keluar dari mobilnya, kaget setengah hidup gitu tau apa yang ditabraknya adalah nyata manusia. Pelan-pelan pengendara tadi ngedeket ke cowok tadi, tangannya gemetaran N tangannya yang lain terus aja nutup mulutnya entah maksudnya buat apa. Cowok tadi tergeletak di tengah jalan, darahnya sudah mulai tergenang N jadi kelihatan makin banyak karena air hujan.

"Astaga…" Pengendara tadi berdiri disamping cowok tadi, tapi tunggu suara apa itu. Semua indranya mulai nyari sumber suara yang kayaknya makin keras.

"Ya Tuhan…" Pengendara itupun langsung jatuh terduduk karena lemas gitu dia lihat ada bayi yang terus nangis di dalam jaket cowok tadi.

Butuh waktu tiga menit buat pengendara tadi buat sadar sama apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Cepet-cepet dia ambil bayi itu dari pemuda tadi terus di bawa kedalam mobilnya, bagian otaknya dia paksa buat terus kerja supaya bayi ini nggak kenapa-napa. Akirnya pilihan yang ada dia ngelepas semua pakaian bayi itu N ngegantinya sama selimut yang selalu dia bawa, penghangat lalu dia tinggikan supaya bayi tadi semakin nggak kenapa-napa. Habis itu dia bawa cowok tadi pelan-pelan ke dalam mobil, yang untungnya masih terdapat denyut nadi di pangkal lehernya. Gitu selesai dia bawa mobilnya cepet banget ke arah rumah sakit.

"Tsunade, aku menabrak seseorang…"Katanya pada gagang telfon mobilnya.

**END CHAP. 1**

**Gimana gimana gimana. Banyak rifle kan,ya emang kaya gitu genre utamanya kan suspense.**

**N kaga kok, ini nggak sedih-sedih, kita kan emang nggak jago klo bikin yang sedih-sedihan**

**Oukei, seperti biasa. Review ditunggu, apapun itu.**

**Thank's**

**HQ a.k.a NOODLE.**


	2. bukan ibu peri

**Rated : T (buat sekarang nggak tau entar).**

**Genre : suspense, family, thriller****, psychological, crime****.**

**Disclaimer : normal N usual standart disclaimer apply (liat bio kita).**

**Yup, ini dia chapter duanya. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Nggak pake nunggu lama ini dia chap dua nya…**

**CHAPTER 2: BUKAN IBU PERI**

**2 SETARA 1**

Seorang cowok tiba-tiba bangun dengan muka pucet banget, keringatnya ngucur deres nafasnya juga kelihatan kaya habis ngikutin lomba lari sprint. N nggak cuman itu air matanya nggak berenti ngalir. Detak jantungnya juga nggak mau pelan dari bangun tadi. Apa yang terjadi sama dia nggak lain adalah karena ulah mimpi buruk, semenjak yang dia inget dia dah ngalamin mimpi buruk itu. Mesti settingnya nggak sama pola N temanya itu-itu aja, paling darah ada dimana-mana, mpe yang ada di lantai tempat dia berdiri juga ada genangan darah mpe ngalir saking banyaknya. Semuanya juga kelihatan jelas, nyata banget rasanya kaya yang dia lihat itu pernah dia alami.

N sekarang meski dia udah bangun tetep aja mimpi buruk tadi belum ilang, tubuhnya serasa basah sama darah baunya juga gitu. Bau anyir darah masih aja terus dia cium nggak ilang-ilang. Buru-buru dia turun dari tempat tidur terus buka pintu disebelah tempat dia tidur tadi. Kenceng banget dia gosok tangannya supaya darah yang nempel ilang, tapi tetep aja di bayangannya bau N darah masih ada di tangannya. Nggak lama ada empat tangan yang megang tangannya kenceng banget. Ketakutannya mulai ngalihin akal sehatnya sekarang.

Cowok tadi mulai berontak keras, untungnya ada dua orang penjaga yang jaga pintu jadi ketika cowok tadi berhasil kabur sudah ada yang bantu menghadang di depan pintu. Empat orang penjaga udah mulai nyoba ngedeketin dia sedangkan cowok itu sendiri mulai mikir keras gimana caranya dia keluar dari sini. Jalannya makin mundur sialnya dibelakanganya udah nggak ada jalan keluar yang ada cuman kaca jendela super tebel yang nggak mungkin dipecahin sama dia dalam waktu yang singkat. Cowok tadi mulai keliahatan lemes, nafasnya keluar cepet banget tubuhnya juga masih berkeringat N nggak lama tubuhnya mulai senderan di kaca jendela dibelakangnya tangannya diletakkan di lutut. Ngelihat pasien yang seperti nahan sakit salah satu penjaga jalan ngedeket N yang lain udah mulai ngurangin kewaspadaannya.

"Mari saya bantu anda berbaring."

Belum juga penjaga tadi berhasil megang badannya, cowok tadi sudah lari keluar ruangan N penjaga yang dah beranggapan klo pasien nggak bakal bisa gerak banyak lagi man bisa ngelihat dia lari lewatin pintu. Meski badannya lemas N rasanya sakit semua klo buat lari tapi tetep aja dia paksain lari. Lorong rumah sakit tiba-tiba jadi super tegang gara-gara ada pasien yang kabur. Pengejaran berakir gitu salah satu penjaga loncat N nangkep badannya.

Tapi tugas penjaga ternyata nggak sampai situ saja, cowok tadi bener-bener keras kepala sampai-sampai penjaga tadi nggak bisa berhenti buat nindih tubuhnya supaya dia nggak bisa kabur lagi. Satu dokter yang baru datang lagsung ngasih dia suntikan penenang baru deh cowok tadi bisa dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

Tsunade yang bertanggung jawab penuh sama pasien barusan sempet ngamuk juga, gimana enggak masa penjaga nggak bisa ngatasin satu pasien yang baru bangun dari koma sih. Sampai terjadi keributan di dalam rumah sakit, memalukan. Tapi akirnya Tsunade tau apa yang para penjaga hadapi gitu lihat sendiri pakai matanya. Padahal anak itu sudah disuntik obat penenang tapi begitu sudah masuk ke kamarnya semula berontaknya nggak berkurang sama sekali. Empat penjaga nggak bisa buat mindah pasien tadi ke ranjangnya, masih butuh dua penjaga lagi yang akhirnya bisa nempatin pasien tadi ke ranjang N nggak lupa ngiket tubuhnya ke ranjang supaya nggak bisa kabur-kabur lagi.

"Dimana bayi gw." Cowok tadi mulai ngeluarin suara, giginya dirapetin supaya dia nggak tereak.

Tsunade lumayan takjub juga ngeliatnya, dibutuhkan paling enggak enam orang buat bisa ngiket cowok ini ke tempat tidur. Padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilannya yang kurus N keadaannya yang baru sadar dari koma selama empat hari hal itu bisa dibilang nggak masuk akal. Lagi pula enam orang yang nyeret cowok ini bisa dibilang terlatih, otot mereka bisa dibilang sama kaya atlet beladiri profesional tapi gara-gara hadepan sama cowok yang nggak beridentitas ini mereka semua sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Maksudnya, bayi yang bersama mu itu." Sorot di matanya pun juga masih kuat dari tadi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Santai bocah, bayi itu di tempat yang aman klo itu yang kau takutkan." Habis Tsunade selesai ngomong cowok tadi ngrapetin giginya, tangannya ngepal keras N tubuhnya juga nggak berenti buat gerak supaya dia bisa keluar dari ikatan yang nempelin badannya sama ranjang rumah sakit.

"LEPASIN GW, DASAR MANUSIA BRENGSEK."

Bener-bener tanda tanya besar sejak pertama kali Tsunade ketemu sama anak laki-laki ini. Kenapa dia bisa berada di wilayah yang minim penduduk itu? Kenapa dia bisa membawa bayi apakah bayi itu saudaranya? Kenapa dia bisa dalam keadaan yang hampir mati hypotensi, kurang tidur, depresi, kurang makan. Tubuhnya bener-bener di buat stress berat sama cowok ini. Klo disimpulkan jawaban dari semua jawaban tadi adalah dua yang satu bisa cowok ini dibuang ke jalan atau cowok ini kabur dari suatu tempat. Tapi dilihat dari reaksinya dari tadi kayaknya jawaban ke dua lebih masuk, terus timbul pertanyaan lagi dia kabur dari siapa padahal klo dilihat dari catatan medis cowok ini nggak lebih dari enam belas tahun. Lalu dimana walinya sekarang, ataukah jangan-jangan cowok ini kabur dari wali legalnya?

"Dokter Stunade, pasien sudah tertidur sekarang."

"Iya, kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Mulai dari situ semua di ambil alih sama Tsunade. Sekarang di kamar hanya ada Tsunade N suster yang bekerja buat mencatat hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter. Mulai dari pengecekan tekanan darah, denyut jantung terus sama pengecekan respon pupil. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah membaik sekarang jika dibanding kemarin, tapi tetap saja kenapa orang yang baru bangun dari komanya langsung bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti itu tanpa terjadi kekakuan.

"Apakah ada yang sedang mengganggumu sampai-sampai kau berkerut seperti itu?" Seorang laki-laki nyentrik baru duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan.

"Jiraiya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Salahkah jika aku ingin selalu bersama istriku?" Ok mulai muak Tsunade sekarang, kejadian lima hari yang lalu masih belum dia maafkan. Seenaknya nabrak orang sampai hampir mati gitu.

"Heh, paling juga sekarang kau lagi kabur dari editor mu itu."

"Kau tau suamimu kan Tsunade."

Laki-laki lain sedang berdiri disamping cowok tadi. Rambutnya hitam panjang di biarin aja kulitnya yang putih pucet ketutup sama kemeja putih lengan panjang. Ya nggak ketutup semuanya sih, sebagian dilipet sampai siku. Tangannya sekarang lagi ngelipet dasi hitam yang baru aja dia lepas, hati-hati banget habis gitu dijepit sama jepitan dasi yang emang sebelumnya dipake juga sama dia.

"Suster, boleh aku minta sarung tangan." Laki-laki tadi tanya sama suster yang ada disamping Tsunade, yang kelihatannya rada bingung. Ngapain juga pengunjung minta sarung tangan. Tapi gitu lihat ID card yang tergantung di saku baru ngeh deh.

"Ba. Baik dokter." Tsunade yang ngelihatnya ikut senyum sendiri, well saudara angkatnya ini emang rada nggak kaya dokter pada umumnya.

"Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan yang sangat baik, jadi apa yang membuat mu datang jauh-jauh ke rumah sakit ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Tsunade, selalu to the point."

Jiraiya yang masih duduk merhatiin dua dokter itu. Kalau saja dia nggak tau, dia pasti juga ikut ngira klo dua dokter dihapannya ini adalah musuh abadi. Padahal aslinya mereka adalah saudara yang dekat, yah mesti nggak terpaut darah sih. Yang satu yang sangat temperament sedangkan satunya bisa dibilang manusia bertangan es, jarang banget orang-orang ngedapetin dia ngeluarin emosinya. Klo yang nggak terbiasa pasti ngira klo dua dokter ini lagi adu debat, yah itulah cara mereka mastiin klo yang lain dalam keadaan yang baik-baik aja. Akirnya Jiraiya berdiri dari posisi duduk nyamannya tadi, pergi keluar ninggalin duo saudara yang lagi melepas rindu itu.

"Aku beranggapan kalau remaja yang ditabrak oleh Jiraiya bukan remaja biasa. Dan insting ku selalu benar."

"Ok, anggap saja bahwa anak ini seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Lalu selanjutnya, kau tak mungkin kesini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa insting mu benar kan Orochimaru." Tsunade naikin sedikit suaranya, sepertinya dia tau arah pembicaraan ini entar.

"Aku ingin membawanya. Aku ingin dia berada di bawah pengawasan ku."

"Kau ingin membawanya ke tempat terasing, tempat antah berantah." Ok, dia nggak bermaksud buat ngomong yang bisa aja nyinggung saudaranya ini, tapi tetep aja kan. Gimana bisa pasien yang baru sadar dari koma dibawa ke tempat yang sangat terpencil.

"Kau melukai perasaan ku Tsunade, tempat ku kan ada di daerah pegunungan Himalaya. Daerah itu tercatat dalam peta."

"Yang hanya bisa diakses oleh helikopter. Apa kau gila Orochimaru, dia bisa saja korban atau…" Tsunade nggak bisa nglanjutin omongannya, mesti kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi, dia nggak mau beranggapan klo anak ini terlibat masalah kriminal.

"Apapun alasannya, anak ini dalam keadaan melarikan diri. Dan tidak ada yang lebih cocok selain tempat ku. Anak ini tidak aman disini Tsunade. Bisa saja kan sesuatu yang membuat dia lari mungkin sebentar lagi datang mengambilnya. Rumah sakit ini berada di jalan perbatasan Rumania-Rusia, seharusnya kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau masih mengikatnya disini."

"Tapi Orochimaru, dia…" Padahal baru juga dia ketemua sama anak ini beberapa hari, tapi rasanya sayang banget gitu klo saudaranya bawa ke tempat yang jauh. Meski juga dia tau klo alasannya Orochimaru tadi bener juga.

"Aku tau anak ini tidak beridentitas, aku bisa mengatasi masalah itu. Dan soal bayi yang bersamanya, dia juga akan ikut bersama ku."

**END CHAP 2**

**Gimana gimana gimana. Apakah terlalu banyak tanda tanya? Or, udah pada tau ini cerita alurnya bakal kaya apaan?**

**Itu ada kata review di bawah gunain ya…**

**Thank's**

**HQ a.k.a WhereMyNoodle**


End file.
